dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Another Super Saiyan?
Another Super Saiyan? (フリーザを一刀両断!! もう一人の超サイヤ人, Furiza wo Itto Ryodan!! Mou Hitori no Supa Saiya-jin) is the third episode of the Trunks Saga and the one hundred twentieth overall episode in the uncut Dragon Ball Z series. The episode first aired on December 11, 1991. Its original American air date was September 6, 2000. Summary blast]] The "mysterious youth" confronts Frieza, King Cold and their soldiers. The soldiers attack the stranger but get sliced up by his sword. More soldiers charge at the boy but they are easily handled. Frieza and King Cold laugh thinking the stranger will be no trouble at all, one of the soldiers survives the attack and begs his commanders for mercy Frieza responds by impaling him with his hand, thus killing him. The stranger announces that he knows Goku and is a Super Saiyan. He transforms into a Super Saiyan as Frieza looks on and trembles with fear. The Z Fighters wonder if it is Goku they are sensing. Frieza tries 4 times to defeat the stranger all failing. He fires a Supernova at the stranger, 10 times the size of the Death Ball that destroyed Namek. He catches it without trouble. At the youth's mocking, Frieza detonates the Supernova. Thinking the stranger is dead, King Cold briefly mocks Frieza for taking four attacks to kill the boy, with Frieza protesting. However, the man calls out to Frieza, firing off a Burning Attack. The two tyrants narrowly avoid the attack, but as Frieza suddenly becomes aware of the nearness of the mysterious youth, the youth slices Frieza vertically in half. Major Events *Frieza is killed by Future Trunks Battles *Future Trunks vs. Soldiers *Future Trunks (Super Saiyan) vs. Mecha Frieza Edits Dialogue Changes In the English version, Yamcha counters Vegeta calling Bulma dumb by saying she is pretty smart for a girl, making her angry at him. In the Japanese version Yamcha says you can not call Bulma dumb as she is a genius who just also happens to be nosey and bossy. When Bulma grabs him by the ear, Yamcha then says "See what I mean." Techniques Used *Arm Cannon - A weak energy blast fired from a cannon worn on the arm. Used a few times against Future Trunks by Iru, one of King Cold's soldiers, but Future Trunks effortlessly deflected the blasts. *Ruthless Blow - Used by Frieza to kill one of his soldiers when he showed cowardice against Future Trunks. *Death Blaster - Used by Frieza twice against a Super Saiyan Future Trunks, but the transformed Saiyan easily avoided damage. *Supernova - Used by Frieza in a last attempt to kill Future Trunks, but the Saiyan easily catches it, and dodges the blast when Frieza detonated it with an energy sphere. *Burning Attack - Used by Future Trunks as a diversion to finish off Frieza. *Shining Sword Attack - Used by Future Trunks to kill Frieza. Trivia *The energy orb that Frieza uses in an attempt to destroy Earth is similar to the one he used on Planet Vegeta. *A scene is edited out in the edited version where the soldier backing away from Trunks is impaled by Frieza with his hand, leaving many viewers of edited dubs confused as to what happens to him. Dragon Ball Z Kai removes this scene, however, the soldier dead on the ground with a big bloody hole through his body is still visible. *Although the edited version has no problem showing Frieza being chopped horizontally in half by his own energy disk, it never shows Frieza after he has been chopped vertically in half by Trunks (though we can tell from the way it shows Frieza's view splitting in two), except in flashbacks during the Androids and Cell Sagas. *This is the last episode in Dragon Ball Z where a scouter is used. *This is the only full episode whose American music is available from start to finish on one of Bruce Faulconer's albums. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Trunks Saga